Wishes Come True
by FairiesHaveTails
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia died at the age of 7, but was given a second chance. By creating a contract with the Celestial King, Lucy lives to heal her broken soul. With a goal of completing 1000 missions, the blonde mage meets a wizard that will change her life. Contains: NaLu, (Some) Gruvia, (Some) Gale, and (Some) Jerza.
1. Prologue

**Hiya. It's me again.**

**Any who, I decided to write a new story!**

**Yeah I do that a lot… I hate how my stories end up.**

**Hopefully this will be the first I complete!**

**I got the idea of this story from another show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The sun had begun to rise. A young girl at the age of seven ran into an alley to save herself from the rain. _Drip. Drop. Drip. _Drops fell down around her, she knew it was impossible to make it back to the small cottage she lived in. "Mother will be upset…," the girl whined to herself, and huddled up in a corner. Sleep took the young child.

A scream echoed throughout the alleyway. Abruptly, the girl woke up. She looked around, "The rain stopped… I should go home and ease mother's worries." Then she stopped and turned around, "But…" As fate had it, she ran down the alleyway to find the source of the scream.

What she found was quite an unpleasant sight. A man stood in front of her wearing all black, and in front of him was… her mother. "Mom!" The young girl ran to her beloved. "W-what's wrong mother?" That's when she saw it, red stained her fingertips as they brushed over her mother's stomach. "L-lucy… It's all right darling. D-don't w-worry yourself about… me. Mommy is going to be… a-all right. Y-you need… to..run…" Her mother's eyelids closed as the woman went into a deep slumber. Lucy covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. "I-it's all my fault! If I headed straight home…"

_Kreeee. _The sound of metal running on the concrete floor made the girl's skin crawl. She slowly turned around to see a man peering over her with a sword in his hand. "H-hello..," Lucy silently muttered to the man as she slowly scooted away. "It was only supposed to be your mother, but you've seen me. Sorry kiddo." She knew that voice it was…

_A second passed, and pain sliced through the girl. She fell to the ground. 'W-what? The ground feels so cold now... like ice.' Lucy had millions of thoughts running through her mind. "Now now darling, you must be tired. Go to sleep," a voice stopped her thoughts as darkness closed around her. 'R-right. It's bed time,' she thought to herself. "N-night night… Papa…," Lucy whispered as she fell into deep sleep as well._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue!  
**


	2. Contracts

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

**Onto the first chapter!**

**Once again…**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Contracts**_

Lucy opened her eyes, and only found darkness. As she tried to sit up, a wave of nausea flew over her. She took a few deep breaths and found herself able to think again. 'W-where am I?' The girl thought to herself. "…" She tried to speak out loud, but her voice could not be found.

"Let me help you with that," a gentle voice spoke above her. Light surrounded the girl, and healed her wounds allowing Lucy to speak. "W-who are you? Where am I?" Warmth came over her eyes, and she slowly opened them. Light flooded into her vision. Then she saw him. "A-a giant! With… a mustache?" The girl sat in shock. "Hello Lady Lucy. Please do not be alarmed," the mustached man said to her. She gulped and felt a knot of fear lodged into her throat. "My name is The Celestial Spirit King."

"C-celestial? You mean like the ancient legends?" Lucy stared at the King in awe, losing all the fear she had moments ago. "We are no legends Miss," the King spoke to her. "Wow that's amazing! Oh yes. Why am I here?" The girl asked the man, curious. "I brought you here because I felt your sorrow," The King replied. "My sorrow?..." Lucy reached to her chest as her heart tightened in pain. "Yes, you probably don't remember the reason of your pain, but your soul is broken."

"B-broken?!" Lucy sat dumbfounded. "What do you mean I'm broken?" The King sighed heavily, "You have gone through a tremendous tragedy that has affected your soul." The girl nodded, "I-I see…" "A broken soul can disrupt balance, so the universe tries to counter that disruption," he took a long pause. "The soul disappears. Never to exist."

"So… I'm going to disappear?" Lucy muttered as she stared at the ground. "Not necessarily." "H-huh?" She stared at the King in shock. "What do you mean?" He closed his eyes and nodded, "I believe you can do it." "What? Do what?!" She yelled at him. "Please tell me, Celestial King." He sighed, "You can live if you make a contract."

"A contract?" He nodded once more. "Yes. If a contract is made you can live again in the world." Lucy shone brightly after hearing his few words. "Then tell me King, how do I make this contract?" "You must make a wish. A wish that will seal your fate for all eternity. You cannot change your wish after it is made."

"A wish…." Lucy muttered to herself. "I would like to make a wish!"

The Celestial King nodded and entangled the girl in his magic web. "You must complete 1,000 missions in a new land and your soul will be healed. If this is not done, you will disappear into the air. Do not worry, you will be accompanied by the twelve spirits. Now make your wish and live in the new land!"

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, "I wish…"

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA.**

**I just had to.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**

**Sorry the chapters are so short.**


	3. Life and Loss

**Hehe. I'm back!**

**Im sorry if some of you think my story sucks. ;-;**

**But hopefully if you're reading this now, that means you like it!**

**Maybe…?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Life and Loss**_

Lucy woke up in a bed that was still unfamiliar to her. She had been _alive _in the Heartfilia manor for a month now, but it was still an odd place. Not to mention the fact she is now fifteen well... she was.

A knock came to the door. "Madam Lucy, breakfast is being prepared. Please get dressed and come out to visit your father. We have made a marvelous meal for your birthday." '_That's right.' _She thought. _'According to these maids that keep passing by, it's my birthday.' _"I hear that a girl's sixteenth birthday is quite the memorable thing. Your father decided to hold a ball for you on this fine day. It will be held at seven o'clock tonight."

"Another ball…," Lucy muttered to herself. Ever since she arrived her so called 'father' has done nothing but arrange balls. Not for her own fancying, but to meet a fiance so his wealth can grow. It wasn't all that terrible though. During these balls, she could meet with her new friend Thomas. An old fellow who told extravagant stories about magic.

_**"****Magic comes from the heart, Lucy. Only those with courage and strong emotions can wield magic. You have the potential my dear. One day you should join Fairy Tail, it's a lovely place. They'll treat you like family."** _

Lucy easily remembered the old man's words. "Fairy Tail! I wish I could go there!" She spoke to herself while combing her blonde hair. "I wonder what it's like…" She stood up and left her room. "Maybe I'll find out one day!"

**_2 hours later_**

The blonde walked through the streets of a nearby town with a hood over her head. It was outrageous how fast news spread. "Please no one recognize me!" She looked up and saw a familiar face. She sprinted over to a small food stand. "Thomas!" Lucy yelled out to the man in charge of the stand. He looked up and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Lucy," he handed her a caramel apple. "Freshly made." Her eyes began to sparkle, "Wow…! You can certainly make anything, can't you Thomas?" The old man smiled at her comment, "Please do not flatter me Miss Lucy." She looked at him with a funny face, "Didn't I tell you just to call me Lucy?" "My, my… forgive me," the man said while bowing.

"Whatever," Lucy took his arm and ran through the streets. "Come on! I heard there were new books in the library. Let's go check them out!" Thomas laughed as the blonde dragged him around town until they finally reached the bookstore. "You sure are energetic. I wish I could be young again," he said in between heavy pants. Lucy shook her hand in front of her face, "No way! Then I wouldn't be able to pay half off for seniors!" The two of them laughed away at her joke.

"Ah! Here it is," Lucy held up a book that read 'Dragons and Time.' "Sounds cool, huh?" Thomas just thought for a moment and smiled, "Dragons… they are mystical creatures, aren't they?" She shrugged, "I guess so…" He took the book out of her hand and walked off. "Hey! Thomas! That was my book!" Lucy yelled as she chased after the old man. He turned back to her, "Don't worry. It's your birthday isn't it? I still need to get you a gift." The blonde smiled brightly at him, "You're kidding aren't you?" She ran up to him, "I love you!" Lucy squealed and gave him a tight hug.

The blonde skipped out of the library with a new book in hand. "Thanks a lot Thomas!" The old man followed after her, "Don't thank me. It is merely a gift." She nodded to his response, "If you say so..." After reaching the corner of the street, the two had to part ways. It was time to prepare for a ball.

**_Seven O'clock._**

Lucy spun in her brilliant pink dress. "Mother never had enough money to buy something this extravagant." _'Mother? What am I talking about? I only have a father, Jude.' _She shook her head, and let the comment pass by. "Forget about it." "Milady it is time," a voice spoke from outside her room.

She stepped out onto the balcony with a mask upon her face. "Today, we have all come her to celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday," Jude spoke to the crowd of guests below the company. Lucy bowed to the guests, and with that the ball started.

"She is even more stunning than I imagined," a deep voice said from behind her. _'Oh joy… That must be my next fiancé to dump.' _"H-hello," she turned around to find a man that appeared to be in his mid-thirties. _'You have got to be kidding me.' _The man kneeled before Lucy and kissed her hand. "Let me introduce myself, I am Sir John the Third." "Why is it another old man?" she muttered to herself. "What was that, milady?" "O-oh nothing!" Lucy laughed nervously.

"May I have this dance?" Sir John asked her as a slow song began to play. _'This is my chance to leave.'_ "I'm sorry! I forgot something in my room! I'll go fetch it. Please wait here for me," Lucy said apologetically while running off to her room. She closed the door behind her and slid to the floor. "Thank goodness." The blonde then locked her door and got into sleep wear. "These balls are a pain, I wish I could be free of them. Of this daily order." She hopped into bed and tried to drown out the sound of music and shouting. Eventually, sleep took her.

**_2 years later._**

"Morning Thomas!" She ran past her old friend once again. "Morning Lucy. Oh and Happy Birthday," he waved as she ran towards him. Today was the day of her eighteenth birthday. "Got any more cool books for me to read this time, Gramps?" She asked while leaning over his stand. "Not yet… and who said I was a grandpa? I'm not that old." Lucy giggled at his response. "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe youth will return to you one day." He smiled at how cheerful the girl was that day, "What are you out for today?" "I don't know…," Lucy said as she walked along the river's edge. "Feeling a bit adventurous!" "My, what a free spirit you have," the old man said while handing her fresh vegetables. "Ah! Thank you!"

Lucy ended up dragging the old man to the library once again. It ended the same way, Thomas bought her a book as a gift. A mystical story about unknown creatures in Fiore. The two walked out of the building and were about to go separate ways when they were interrupted. "My, my. Lucky me. I believe we found a fallen fairy, fellas." Lucy looked up to see three men dressed in all black approach them. "Leave us alone," Thomas said while stepping in front of Lucy. "T-thomas?" She asked in confusion. "What's going on?!"

"We won't hurt your poor darling… at least not yet." The leader spoke up while sending a wink Lucy's way. It sent shivers down her back. "You want a fairy, right? I'm right here. She's not a fairy so don't hurt her," Thomas said while hiding her behind him. _"You're right… I only need you."_A gust of wind so powerful sent Lucy flying through the air. She hit a fence and fell unconscious.

The sun was beginning to set when Lucy finally regained consciousness. "Huh…?" Her head swayed back and forth. "What happened?" Then she remembered. "Thomas!" The girl quickly stood up and frantically looked around then saw a crowd of people standing at the end of the street. She ran past all of them, and… Thomas laid at her feet. Tears began to form in her eyes. **"THOMASSSS!"**

Before she knew if she was at the manor, packing a small bag full of belongings. "Miss? Are you preparing to go somewhere?" Lucy looked at the maid standing at the doorway and wiped away her tears. "I'm going to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Heh. I had to.**

**Am i being too cruel with all of these deaths?**

**I'm sorry that time skipped a lot this time, and if you didn't enjoy it.**

**Anyway. Next Chapter will hopefully be up in a day or two.**


	4. An Encounter

**Yay! I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: An encounter**_

"Ah… I wish I brought money with me," Lucy moaned as she walked through the busy streets of Hargeon. She had been on foot for three months in search of Magnolia, the home of Fairy Tail. Finally, she found a ship that would leave the harbor in Hargeon to set out for Magnolia in a few days. Lucky for her, the crew was willing to let her work on the ship to get a ride.

Sighing, the blonde sat on a bench in front of a water fountain. "I should find a place that has food…" She sweat dropped at the sound of her growling stomach. "Do I have anything I can use to buy it with?" She looked in her wallet and silently cried to herself. "It seems like I'm taking another nap…" Lucy placed a sunhat she had been wearing on the ground beside her and fell into a deep sleep.

"My dearest apologies…," A voice said beside her ear. Startled, the blonde woke up and jumped behind the bench she was sleeping on a few moments ago. That's when she saw a young couple bowing their heads while placing money into her hat. After their small giving, the two walked off. "Hey! It's not like I'm some homeless freak you know! Well…," Lucy whined to the couple's back. She sighed once more and looked at the money in her hat. "Geezum! How many people feel bad for a girl sleeping on a bench around her?" She took the jewels out of her hat, amazed. "Seems like I can have lunch!" The girl happily skipped off.

As she was walking the streets, Lucy spotted the army. They were bad news. Her father sent out a notice to the council explaining that he would give big bucks to whomever would drag her back to the manor. Lucy quickly hid in the nearest alleyway. "Please don't look... Please don't look." She whispered words to herself while crouching in a corner. Voices and footsteps passed by the small passageway she was hiding in. The blonde let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…" She stood up and got prepared to leave.

"My, what a cutie we have here." A hand forcefully gripped hers. A wave of pain flooded to her wrist, "H-huh?" She looked up and saw the couple that passed by her earlier. "Y-you two are!" A girl with black hair elbowed her partner. "Hey, Jack! I remember her. She's that girl we were suspicious of a few minutes ago." The so called 'Jack' stared at Lucy for a moment, "You're right! No wonder why the prism lit up." He held a small device the shape of a cube. He drew it towards her causing it to glow a brilliant red. "So she's the one."

"T-the one?" Lucy asked the two with confused look. "You have more power than a human should possess. What are you?" The guy asked while walking around her. The blonde put her hand over her waist protectively. She gripped the keys that hung on her belt. _'So warm…'_

_"I see… so you are leaving, Miss." The maid stared at Lucy with a sad expression. "Very well. They told me this would happen soon." She held up her hands that were cupped together, and showed Lucy the few keys she held. "They told me to give these to you once you decided to leave, Miss." The blonde stared at the maid for a moment and took the keys from her hand, "T-thank you!" The maid nodded, "They are more than willing to make a contract with you. Please be careful, Mistress."_

The gold keys shone in the sun. A gust of wind passed by her face, and the black-haired lady stood behind her with the keys, "A Celestial Wizard?" Lucy stared in shock, "H-hey those are- How did you?" "We can't use the keys can we, Rosanne?" Jack spoke up to his partner. Rosanne nodded and tossed the keys behind her, "Pointless piece of crap if we can't use them." Lucy watched as the keys skipped across the stones.

"Oh right. I don't believe we've introduced ourselves," Jack said while bowing. "The name's Jack. I use the magic art of Making, and my girl here, Rosanne, specializes in speed." The blonde looked at the two, "So that's how she… Wait a minute! Why am I being attacked here?" Rosanne shook her head, "My, Jack, she's not very nice. Wouldn't it be polite to introduce yourself first?" Lucy sighed, "Can I go now?" Rosanne growled and appeared in front of the blonde's face in a flash. "I think it would be polite if you waited until we're finished." Lucy laughed forcefully. "Will someone at least tell me what's going on here?" Lucy spoke while pointing to the couple. The two partners looked at one another and shrugged. Jack stepped forward, "Guess I'll tell her." He held up the prism as he spoke, "We've been looking for _the strong power_ for a while now. A few months ago, we found signs that it appeared. Why do we need this power you ask? To save our child from the inevitable." Lucy swallowed and felt the large knot in her throat. _'Haven't I felt this before?' _She tried to find the word of the feeling. "_Fear_." She spat out the word without realizing it.

"Huh?" Rosanna asked from behind Jack. He just shook his head to her and continued. "We need the power you possess. This prism you see here… it tells us who contains that power. Seems to be your unlucky day, girl. Forgive us." "F-forgive you?" Lucy asked confused while taking a step backwards. Jack took a step forward to break the distance, and the prism lit up once again. "H-hey. Let's not doing anything hasty here," the blonde said while walking backward toward her keys. A wind flew past her hair again. _'That girl is a pain.'_ Rosanne held the keys in her hand once more. _'I guess that plan won't work.' _

Lucy bumped into a wall and realized she was cornered. "Shit…," she muttered to herself. Jack threw the prism up into the air in front of her, and muttered a few chants underneath his breath. "Um… excuse me. What's going-" A pain welled up in her chest, "Aghhhh…" Lucy fell to the ground with hands to her chest. She looked down and her heart… light up. You could see it glowing beneath her skin. "What the…?" _'Am I going to die?' _"But the missions…" Lucy whispered to herself. She was about to pass out when a wave of heat surrounded the three. Cries of agony came from Rosanne and Jack. _'H-huh?' _She couldn't think straight. She was about to pass out. Warm hands picked Lucy up and someone began to carry her. Warmth spread throughout her. _'It feels nice…' _The blonde looked up to see her carrier, and the last thing she saw before passing out was…

_salmon colored hair._

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3.**

**Lucy gets attacked a lot, doesn't she?**

**I'm making a terribly messed up story. Geezum.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review? Maybe?**


	5. The Place You Adored

**I'm back!**

**Yeah! The crazy one is here. No? Okay…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Place You Adored**_

Light flooded into her vision as she opened her eyes. Lucy blinked a few times before she could see clearly. _'Where am I?...' _the blonde wondered as she tried to sit up. A pain spread throughout her chest. She gritted her teeth as she placed a hand to her heart. "I-ignore it Lucy." She spoke to herself. "You came to find Fairy Tail. You can't stop for anything."

She threw her legs over the side of the bed she laid in. "Where am I…?"_ 'There are a lot of beds… an infirmary?' _The blonde pondered on this thought for a moment. _'Right. I read about those one time. A place for the sick to heal. It must be where I am.' _ Lucy looked beside her and noticed her keys neatly laid on a table. Quickly, she took the keys and reattached them to her belt. Lucy then hopped off her bed and staggered for a moment, but finally regained her balance. "Now…" The blonde said as she walked to the door. "I have to find out _exactly _where I am."

Lucy opened the door, and a pot flew past her face. Startled, she nearly lost her balance again. Once she regaining her composure, the blonde walked outside the infirmary and saw a fight taking place below her. "W-what?" She ran down the steps to her side, and looked for a way out. To her luck, she found a girl that looked harmless. "Ah... Uh… Excuse me?" Lucy said to a beautiful girl with long white hair. "Oh, Hello! Are you new here?" The girl spoke back to her and held out her hand. "My name is Mirajane Strauss." Lucy shook Mira's hand, "I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you… but uh… what's going on?"

Mirajane shook her head, "Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it. This crew fights a lot." The blonde nodded, "Thanks, but more importantly… where am I?" The white-haired girl looked shocked. "You came here without knowing that much information?" Lucy laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah. You see, I just woke up here." "Woke up here?" Mirajane asked confused. A moment later, a lightbulb seemed to have gone off in the white-haired girl's head. "You must be the girl that Natsu brought back!"

Mira dragged Lucy to a seat on a bar, "Sorry to tie you down, but could you stay here for a moment?" Lucy couldn't help but do as the kind girl asked. "Natsu!" The blonde heard Mira yelling as she ran through a crowd of people fighting. Lucy watched the fighters in amazement. _'What kind of weapon and skills are those?' _She wondered. _'It's beautiful… well the fighting part not so much, but the power…' _A voice stopped her thoughts, "Lucy! I found Natsu!"

The blonde looked up to see Mira dragging a salmon-haired boy by the ear. _'That hair…,' _Lucy thought to herself. _'I've seen it before… but where?' _Frustrated, the blonde continued to try to remember the boy. "Ow…Mira! Do you want to fight too?" Natsu yelled to the girl dragging him. "Natsu, be nice. You brought this girl here, you can answer her questions," Mira shot back at him, and placed him at the stool next to Lucy. With that, the white-haired girl left.

"Ah…Mirajane!" Lucy yelled after Mira, but her efforts were futile. _'I'm not good at talking to guys… I can only ditch them,' _the blonde cried internally. She looked back at the boy sitting next to her, and noticed he was grinning at her from ear to ear. Her heart jumped for a moment, but Lucy took it as a side effect of the pain. "The name is Natsu," the salmon-haired boy said while holding out his hand. Lucy hesitantly shook it, "Mine is Lucy Heart-" She paused. _'What if they know about the reward my father is giving out? Who knows if I can trust them? I should stay quite.'_ "I'm Lucy," she said with a smile.

Natsu grinned again, "Nice to meet ya, Luce." _'L-luce,' _she thought to herself. The name was new to her, but for some reason she enjoyed him calling her that. "Yea...," Lucy responded. _'What should I say?' _ Natsu broke the silence for her, "Are you alright? I saw those robbers attacking you." _'Robbers? Right. Rosanna and John was it? What happened to them?' _A lightbulb went off in her head. She now remembered what occurred and Natsu's salmon-colored hair. "Ah! Thank you for saving me!" Lucy quickly spoke, and bowed her head.

"Don't mention it." Natsu said making it sound as if everything that happened was just another regular day for him. "A-alright…," the blonde said as she continued to bow. She stood up once again, "Can I ask… where am I?" "Where are you?" Natsu showed his tattoo. "Fairy Tail of course!" Time froze. Her heart seemed to have stopped. _Again._ It was as if her body was paralyzed, but a lone tear found its way and streamed down Lucy's face.

_"One day you should join Fairy Tail, it's a lovely place. They'll treat you like family." _

Thomas's words rang through Lucy's head. _'I finally found it… the place you adored.' _

* * *

**That's all for today folks.**

**Wow that sounded stupid.**

**Sorry I didn't write earlier. I had a bit of writer's block. **

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**

**The next chapter will be out soon.**


	6. A Mark

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4.**

**Sorry it was so short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A Mark**_

'_I finally found it… the place you adored.'_

A cat with wings flew over to Natsu and sat on his head. "Ooo. Natsu, you made her cry." The blue cat giggled to his friend. Lucy reached up to her face and was surprised to see that multiple tears were falling onto her cheeks now. Quickly, she wiped them away. Natsu looked at her, worried, "Hey smile Luce. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Lucy shook her head, "There's no need to be sorry. I was just thinking…" The salmon-haired boy began to look intrigued, "About what?" "Oh… uh… nothing." She quickly spoke, "It's just that I'm glad I finally found Fairy Tail!" The cat flew over to her, "So you were looking for this place? Coincidence… or is it fate?" Lucy froze at the word _fate._ She nervously laughed, "Haha… coincidence yeah." The flying cat looked at her suspiciously, "She's an odd one." "Hey!" Lucy yelled at him.

Natsu burst out into laughter, stopping their argument. "H-huh?" Lucy stared at the salmon-haired boy, confused. "Hey, Natsu. What are you laughing at?" The cat asked his partner. "You two are natural friends. Don't ya think, Luce?" The boy looked at the two with a grin. "Yeah… sure," Lucy mumbled to herself. "Happy don't be so hard on her. She's new after all. If you're going to pick on her let me join!" Natsu spoke to his companion.

Happy flew around his pal with a smile on his face, "Sure thing Natsu!" "H-hey! Don't just gang up on me like that!" Lucy said, pouting. She grabbed the flying cat by the tail and started pinching his cheeks. "If you mess with me, I'll pinch your cheeks like this." Happy rubbed his cheeks as Lucy let go of him, and flew to Natsu crying. "Natsuuu! She's mean." The salmon-haired boy laughed once more, and Lucy couldn't help but join the infectious laughter.

After an hour of laughing, Lucy wiped away tears of joy. "Do you think it's possible… If I can stay here?" She asked Natsu. "Of course you can! Everyone is welcome," a voice boomed from behind her. Slowly, she turned around, and found a large man looming over her. "A giant!" Lucy screamed with her mouth wide open, "Is that even normal?" The giant laughed then began to shrink, "Hi!" The man stood at her feet.

"Eh! H-he's so short!" Lucy yelled while pointing at the man.

"Hey! Don't call an elder short. It can make their life shorten," The man yelled at her. Lucy giggled at his comment, it reminded her of Thomas. "Hey gramps! When did you get back?" Natsu ran up to the old man. A large hand hit Natsu, squishing him to the floor. Lucy looked and saw the hand belonged to the man Natsu called 'Gramps.' She hesitantly took a step back from the old man. "I'm talking to the young lady!" 'Gramps' yelled at Natsu.

"Makarov! Stop being a perv!" A familiar voice spoke up in the crowd that surrounded them. Mira ran towards the short man, "Just because young girls want to join the guild doesn't mean you can have your weird fantasies!" _'W-weird fantasies?' _Lucy thought while unconsciously taking another step away from the strange event that took place in front of her.

"See! You're scaring the poor girl, master!" Mira once again shouted at Makarov. _'M-master? This is the master?' _Lucy thought to herself. The old man pouted, "You like to ruin my fun Mirajane." Makarov then cleared his throat and faced Lucy. "You would like to join Fairy Tail, wouldn't you?" Lucy nodded her head, "Y-yes!" "Follow me then," Makarov spoke while walking down a hallway. The blonde ran after the master.

The two eventually reached a room that appeared to be an office. "How much do you know about magic?" The old man asked her. "Oh… uh... not a lot, but I've been practicing Celestial magic," Lucy said while holding up her keys. "I see…" He stared at her for a few minutes, and Lucy felt sweat down her back. _'Man I'm so nervous! W-will he accept someone as weak as me? I heard this guild is powerful. I mean REALLY powerful!' _Lucy sat fidgeting in a chair as Makarov continued to sit, thinking. Then the old man grinned at her, "Glad to see so many youngsters want to join the guild. You've been admitted, you're officially apart of Fairy Tail. Apart of our family!" "R-really?" Lucy stood up and happily clasped her hands together. Makarov nodded his head.

**_Later…_**

Mirajane sat before Lucy. The blonde was deep in thought, and after minutes of thinking she smiled at Mira. Lucy pointed to the back of her right hand. Mirajane nodded and took out a stamp with Fairytail's guild symbol. She printed the symbol onto Lucy's hand. "And with this, you're now a member of Fairy Tail!" Mira said while smiling kindly at the blonde.

Lucy then ran up to Natsu and held out her right hand, showing a pink Fairy Tail symbol. "Natsu look! I got Fairy Tail's mark!" He didn't even care to look behind him as he was checking out the request board, "Oh you did?" Lucy nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! I'm officially a Fairy Tail wizard!"

* * *

**The end.**

**I added a few things from the original as you can see. Hehe.**

**I'm sorry if you think these are too short.**

**I don't want them to be too long, and I want to stop them at a certain point so yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	7. Invisible Man

**Heyo!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time.**

**Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

_**Chapter 6: Invisible Man**_

* * *

_It's been three months since Lucy Heartfilia joined Fairy Tail. Over that time, she became friendly with her new family, and completed a few missions with the help of a boy named Natsu Dragneel._

Natsu stood in front of the bulletin board looking for a new job as Lucy sat at the bar talking to Mira. "Lucy. How are you and Natsu hitting it off?" Mirajane asked the blonde while leaning in close as if the conversation was meant to be a secret. "What do you mean by that Mira?" Lucy questioned back to model. Mirajane sighed, "I mean do you have any fee-"

Mirajane was cut off by the loud voice of a salamander. "Luce! I found a job. Let's go!" Natsu took Lucy's arm and dragged her out of the guild hall. "H-hey. Natsu! What job did you choose anyway?" The blonde yelled out as the salmon-haired boy continued to drag her through the streets of Magnolia. Once they reached the station, Natsu turned around and handed her the request paper.

**"Invisible Robber"**

**An invisible man has been stealing diamonds.**

**I have an upcoming showcase involving the**

**finest and rarest diamonds of Fiore.**

**We request the help of wizards to guard these**

**diamonds until the showcase begins.**

**Reward: 20,000 Jewels**

"Invisible man? Is that even possible?" The blonde asked while reading the flier. "Sure is," Natsu grinned at her. "If you say so…," Lucy reluctantly agreed.

_"Something feels off about this mission. I can't tell Natsu that. He might think I'm too afraid to fight a man whose invisible to the eye. I should just ignore the feeling." Lucy thought to herself._

They finally boarded a train when Happy arrived. "Natsu~. Wake up, I'm hungry~. Lucy, feed me." The cat groaned during the ride to see their client. "Happy, you should've had your fish before you got on," Lucy barked back at the cat. Happy gave her a sad face and sulked next to Natsu. "Finally. Peace and quiet," the blonde whispered to herself.

**"Now leaving the Plaza. Please keep away from the exits to prevent harm."** The train's speaker boomed as it left the station. Natsu wobbled around, and Lucy had to help support him. "We're no longer on the train, Natsu. You can come back to your senses now." Natsu looked up at her with a smile, "Sure thing… Luce." A blush appeared on the blonde's face, "Y-you're still not over your motion sickness." She continued to guide the salmon-haired boy until they passed by a restaurant which seemed to bring him back to life instantaneously.

"So now you wake up?" Lucy sighed to herself as she once again got dragged around. "I better not be paying this time," the blonde spoke up as the pair shoved handfuls of food into their mouth. "But Luce~ we didn't bring any money," Natsu spoke and Happy nodded while gnawing on his fish. The blonde sighed again. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

Lucy looked in her wallet and nearly cried to herself as they left to see their client. They were walking down the alleyways in silence when Natsu spoke up. "Luce, why do you look so gloomy?" Lucy shook her head, "Oh it's nothing. I'm just worried if I can pay this month's rent."

_"I can't possibly tell him that I'm feeling doubtful. There's a knot in my stomach. I felt this way before. That time I got ambushed and when…? And when what? I can't remember. It's strange. I don't understand, but I believe I called this feeling 'fear.'"_

"Here is the room where we store the diamonds," Mr. Frall's butler said while opened a bulky door. "My master wishes that you do not harm any of the precious jewels inside here. Thank you for your help. We wish you the best of luck," the butler gave a small bow then left down the hallway. As Lucy watched the butler walk away, she recalled what occurred moments ago…

**The three arrived at the gate of an enormous mansion. "Hello! Your help is here." Natsu yelled for the whole town to hear. Lucy covered her ears in pain, "Can't you be quieter?" While the blonde continued to lecture Natsu, the gates slowly opened. "I think they heard us," he smiled at her and quickly entered. Lucy rolled her eyes as she followed the salmon-haired boy to the front of the mansion. A butler greeted them at the door, "Thank you for accepting our request. My master wishes to speak with you." The butler guided them through many hallways then reached a large wooden door. "Wow, this place is huge!" Natsu spoke excitedly like a little kid, and while not paying attention, he accidentally bumped into Lucy. "Kyaaa!" Lucy screamed as she lost her balance, and closed her eyes embracing for impact. A hand wrapped around her waist. She turned around to see Natsu grinning at her, "Sorry Luce." "I-it's fine," she responded while regaining her composure. When they refocused their attention to the butler, he had already entered the room and was waiting for them to proceed.**

**Inside, they were seated on an elegant lounge chair. "Thank you for coming today," a man with a large beard spoke to them. "I shall make my introduction quick. As you know, my name is Mr. Frall and I have requested for the two of you to protect my diamonds before the showcase which is tomorrow morning. What I need for the two of you to do is guard them all night, and your reward will be 20,000 jewels." Lucy nodded to identify she understood as the man spoke. "Now if there are no questions, I would like for my butler to take you to the room."**

The room was dark, and was as if it hadn't been found in ages. Spider webs and dust filled up every inch of the room. Multiple boxes were stacked and aligned amongst the walls.

"I wonder if they have fish," Happy thought out loud. "And maybe a buffet," Natsu chimed in. "Is food all you two think about?" Lucy sighed again. The cat flew up to her, "I smell fish. Do you have fish, Lucy? Have you been holding it back from me all along? …and here i thought we were friends." "Wait, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked in confusion. "Luce, just give him the fish. Can't you see this is killing him?" Natsu spoke while picking up his feline friend. "I don't have any fish…" Lucy cried internally as they picked on her.

**4 hours later.**

The sound of objects being knocked around woke Lucy up from her slumber. "Crap! I fell asleep," the blonde hurriedly got up. She looked beside her to see Natsu sleeping. "I should let him be. I'll check out what's going on."

While hiding behind boxes, Lucy quietly sneaked up to the cause of the sound. Nothing could be seen. "What the-" she whispered to herself. _"Is it him? The invisible man?"_ Moments later a man's voice was heard. "Damn it. How many fake sets of diamonds do they have in here?" Slowly, the air began to ripple and a cloaked man was seen in front of one of the many boxes. He kicked it and turned to the next one. "Where are they?" He seemed to be losing his patience by the second. _"That voice sounds familiar… Where have I heard it from?"_ Lucy's head began to ache the longer she tried to think about it. "If I can't find these diamonds, Tiro will kill me," the man spoke up again.

While searching for the diamonds, fire flew towards the 'invisible man' sending him flying. Lucy looked at the direction of which the attack came from, and saw Natsu was up and ready for action. After taking a blow, the man got up and sighed. "He hired wizards." Natsu jumped towards the mystery man, and threw multiple punches sending the 'invisible man' flying into the wall. The man got up and rubbed his back, "I was hoping I could save this for another time." The mysterious man reached inside his pocket and pulled out a bottle. He popped open the lid, and the ingredients flew towards Natsu, knocking him to the ground instantaneously. The salmon-haired boy fell into a deep slumber. "Time to _go to sleep._" The man spoke with a chuckle.

_"Go to sleep."_ Rang through Lucy's head. Her body became paralyzed, and began to move on its own. She stepped out of the shadows and faced the mysterious man. The 'Invisible man' turned at the sound of her movement. He pointed the bottle towards her, but to his luck it was empty. Lucy continued to walk towards the man, now with tears flowing their way down her cheeks. "Wh-what?" The man took a step back, confused by the situation. The blonde stood in front of the man, and pulled down the hood of his cloak. More tears fell onto her cheeks, making her vision blurry. "_F-father…_" She spoke in a ragged voice.

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.**

**LA LA LA.**

**I HOPE TO UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME.**

**ALSO, IM GOING TO SAY THIS NOW. IM NOT GOING TO WRITE 1,000 CHAPTERS ON 1,000 MISSIONS.**

**HEHE. SORRY IF YOU FOUND THAT SOME OF THE NATSU AND HAPPY MOMENTS DIDN'T FIT IN STORY, BUT I WANTED TO PUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP WITH LUCY IN IT.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
